Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan
Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan, often called the Gilligan Triplets, are the 10-year-old triplet children of Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. They are Numbuhs 52, 25, and 2x5 respectively, and they are the 4x4-technology trio of Sector V. In the New Raccoon Pirates, Harry's the musician, Artie's the scientist, and Haylee's the carpenter, navigator, and helmsman. They have an older teenage brother working undercover for the Teens Next Door, aptly named Hoagie Gilligan III. Their Negatives are Yrrah, Eitra, and Eelyah Nagillig. Nextgen Series They are first mentioned as a trio in Operation DUSK, fixing up S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s, when Panini Drilovsky and Cheren Uno blaze by them. Haylee Gilligan creates the T.R.A.V.E.L.E.R., a machine that can travel through time. Due to an accident gone awry, the T.R.A.V.E.L.E.R. transports her and their many friends back to the past, when their parents were still in the KND. In The Son of Evil, the Triplets and Sector V are on the mission to spy on the Villains' Choice Awards and the newly awakened Brotherhood of Evil. But Cheren Uno suddenly appears and destroys the awards, injuring Sector V in the process. They later realize it was Nerehc Onu, and set off to Canyon of Miracles to help Cheren stop him. In Mason and the Minish Door, Artie fixes a satellite device together so that they may hear the shrunken Cheren and Panini speak, since they were too tiny to be heard. In Sunni's Pride, the Gilligans find Sunni and Darcy Chariton shrunken inside their drawer, and Harry offers to look after Sunni as the two bond. Harry reveals to have a liking for rap, much to Sunni's disapproval, as he believes it's a good art form. Harry explains that he and his siblings are a team and wouldn't abandon them, and Sunni believes her and Darcy are the same. Harry later convinces her to seek help from her mom in getting back to normal. Haylee lends the T.R.A.V.E.L.E.R. to Sunni and Darcy to use in Operation: ERASED, although it wasn't fixed from last time. In Operation: SCARY, the Triplets dress up as the Three Stooges for Halloween. They become the Three Stooges for real when the Curse of Monsters is spread, and end up getting in a fight when they were supposed to be rescuing Kirie Beatles (who had turned into a butterfly) from a bug-catcher. In Code: XANA, the Triplets were trying to create a transporter device to travel between treehouses easier. Dillon tried to help them, but he messed everything up. In Viridi's Last Stand, the Triplets participated in the War on Flora. They helped design each of the ships to shoot milk-based weapons to damage the Forces of Nature. In Sector JP, Harry joins the other boys in the party honoring Jinta; but he doesn't really care for it and doesn't know why he came. He sits with Hibiki Lates as they read books. In Operation: RECLAIM, when Kirie Beatles passed by the construction site, she found Haylee working there under Bob the Builder. Kirie explained the drama between her and her mother just now, and Haylee felt sorry. He then suggested Bob the Builder take her home, and he did so, demonstrating his high-speed building-hopping. In Sector SA, Artie denies Index a bite of his foot-long chilidog, knowing how big she can bite. Index ends up biting Artie and chomping a large bite of the dog. Harry and Artie are later controlling the Fake Malladus during the false Roguetown invasion, and lose control of their robot when termites infest it. Haylee also disguises as Dr. Eggman as part of Fake Team Gnaa, but is crushed by Fake Malladus. In Operation: NECSUS, the Gilligan Triplets accompany their friends on the mission to deliver Caesar Clown, then are captured by Tachyon before ending up on their own space journey. When the team was attacked by Space Dandy, Haylee and Artie engaged him in space-combat, but his Little Aloha proved more than a match for their Drophyd ship. They were captured on Sargasso, but after escaping, Haylee went to look for a new ship, and found Dandy's Aloha Oe. He decided to let Haylee take the ship, with the promise she would take care of it. He also gave Haylee a Zathurian Artifact to give to Nebula. The Triplets had to guard the ship during the mission to Reepor, but Tachyon used his matterbending to dissolve it and afterwards fuse the Gilligans into a hideous amalgamation. During the Invasion of Coruscant, the Triplets battled Mom's sons, Walt, Larry, and Igner. They had trouble controlling their fused limbs, but managed to beat the less-competent adults. In The Great Candied Adventure, the Gilligans and their friends disband from the KND and become the Raccoon Pirates, as suggested by Sheila, to find the Eight Sugary Wonders and beat the Big Mom Pirates. Haylee uses her knowledge of candies to help them, and Artie invents mechanical fists to improve Sheila's strength, but Harry feels useless for most of the journey, being just the "musician". When they went to Marshmallow Mayans and got ambushed by Rallo, Harry countered his hypnotic rapping with his own rapping, and was able to beat Rallo. When the crew was ambushed by the Big Mom officers on Loompa Land, Harry was beaten by Rallo, Haylee by Maggie, and Artie was shrunken by Stewie. After leaving Sheila and deciding to split up and train, Artie went to the Undersea Lab to make a tiny fly suit for himself, Harry trained to counter musicbending with The Rhymer, and Haylee trained with Bob the Builder. Two days later, they all regrouped and sailed to Candied Island. At Candied Island, the Triplets encountered the Deadly Baby Trio and choose an opponent to battle. Harry battles Rallo in a rap battle and bests the 5-year-old with superior rhythm, afterwards shaking hands with him. Haylee battles Maggie Simpson in a maze in which the baby tries to snipe Haylee using various means, but Haylee navigates within the maze and uses her craftsmanship skills to lay traps for Maggie. She concludes by blinding Maggie's Zoom-Zoom powers with a huge lightbulb and tricking her into flinging into, and being crushed by a boulder. Meanwhile, Artie battles Stewie Griffin using many inventions in the laboratory, during which Artie tricks Stewie into zapping him to normal size. Stewie uses his powers and becomes the Incredible Hulk, and they battle atop the towers as a storm is happening. Artie redirects the thunder rods on the towers and defeats Stewie with huge bursts of lightning, taking heavy damage from it himself. Eventually, Sheila defeats Big Mom, and they all return home for a feast. They are then called to Moonbase, where Cheren delivers troubling news of the Apocalypse, but thanks to Sheila's unbreakable spirit, they are ready to try and stop it. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Triplets and Sector V set off on the Quest for Seven Lights, first journeying to Miracle City to spy on the Brotherhood again. They end up captured by El Mal Verde, but saved by Django de los Muertos, who demands to join their team. They go to Dressrosa the next day, where Artie and Haylee transform the severed front of their C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. into a robot to battle Aeral Sarah and Bison Oxford. Meanwhile, Harry helps Django battle Gladius, and the triplets are victorious in both battles. They return to the Uno House after rescuing Cheren, but at his house, they learn Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. Sector V would later team up with Sector W7 and take Sugar to Symphonia on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. In the CP10 Saga, the kids are horrified to hear Kuki Beatles was killed by CP10. A depressed Haylee goes to work with Bob the Builder at the construction site. She confides in her teacher that she's thinking of leaving her team, because she's not a strong fighter and CP10 is on a different level. Bob contradicts these statements and encourages Haylee to keep fighting with her team. They then hear a radio message from Eldwin, demanding the KND to hand the Seventh Light over. Sector V would then encounter CP10 in Quahog, where Haylee and Artie battle Scarecrow Mask. Haylee knocks his mask off and exposes him as Bob the Builder. Bob traps Haylee and Artie in cement, but the two are saved by Anthony McKenzie before Bob retreats. During their five-day training period, Haylee trains with Lord Business and learns to build things with the speed of a Legoan. When time comes for the Battle of Enies Lobby, Haylee confronts Bob again and fights him in a Lego dimension in a battle of building. Haylee is the victory as she kicks Bob's severed (still living) head into the sea. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Haylee seems to form a friendship with Prince Raleigh, a new member of Sector $. Harry participates in Tightrope Treachery, Haylee in Crush or Chomp, and Artie in Saucer Sniper. In the Team Games, Haylee pairs with Raleigh, Artie with Constanze of Sector LN, and Harry with Sapphire of Sector KB. In the Melee Mayhem game, Constanze easily beats Artie with a giant laser rifle. In Sector LN, Artie is frightened at the sight of Constanze when Sector LN comes demanding a fight. Constanze holds Artie at gunpoint in order to force Chris and Sheila to fight with Amanda and Akko, and continues holding him hostage even as they begin to enjoy the fight. Artie fears they will not make it to their movie in time. In Warriors of Sky, Artie participates in an Inkling Turf War at the Free Kingdom. He gets in a gun duel with Squitaba and is able to defeat the Chief Inkling. He would continue to play in more Turf Wars and bond with his new friends. At the same time, as seen in The Fifth Emperor, Harry meets a rapping duo called Off the Hook and learns to rap in Inkling language. In the future, Harry marries Sunni Chariton and has a daughter named Mikaela Gilligan. Artie marries Makava and has a hybrid alien son named Marty Gilligan. Haylee marries Prince Raleigh and gives birth to Ralph Gilligan. Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Haylee and Artie vs. Space Dandy (via spaceships). *Gilligan Triplets (fused together) vs. Walt, Larry, and Igner. *Gilligan Triplets vs. Deadly Baby Trio. **Harry Gilligan vs. Rallo Tubbs. **Haylee Gilligan vs. Maggie Simpson. **Artie Gilligan vs. Stewie Griffin. *Battle of Dressrosa. **Artie and Haylee vs. Numbuh Sweetie-1 and Bison Oxford. **Harry and Django vs. Gladius. *Siege on Star Train. *Sector V vs. Daphne Anderson. *Haylee and Artie vs. Bob the Builder. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Haylee Gilligan vs. Bob the Builder. *Field Day! **Tightrope Treachery (Harry). **Crush or Chomp (Haylee). **Saucer Sniper (Artie). **Melee Mayhem (Artie vs. Constanze). *Inkling Turf War (Artie Gilligan vs. Squitaba). Relationships Their parents The Triplets take after their father's technical know-how, and Harry gets more from his mom. Sunni Chariton Harry is fairly close to Sunni, and seems to have feelings for her, but wishes them to just be friends. They are married in the future and have a daughter Space Dandy Haylee and Dandy have mutual respect for each other, and Dandy allowed Haylee to use his ship. Augustus von Fizzuras Augustus used to tell Haylee of his candy-hunting adventures when she was little, and also took her on some of his adventures. D'andre LeRhyme Harry and D'andre seem to have some kind of acquaintanceship, as D'andre once trained Harry how to counter musicbenders. General Info on Each Triplet Harry Gilligan Harry's full name is Harry Peter Lincoln Gilligan, although he really hates the name Peter. This might be associated with the fact that the Chronicles of Narnia series caused severe trauma to him (actually it was Haylee's implications that made the whole thing traumatic). Ironically enough, his and his siblings' second names are that of the Pevensie children's. Appearance Harry has darker skin than his siblings, with black dreadlocks tucked underneath a blue cap that is similar to his mother's, and dark chocolate-brown eyes. Usually he wears a black shirt, a jacket with a shade of blue between Abby's and Hoagie's, black slacks, and black rubber shoes. He wears blue swimtrunks when going swimming. When going to sleep, he wears a pale blue button-up shirt, pants, and is barefoot. Personality Harry is often portrayed as the calmer twin, often the voice of reason between his two other siblings. Not unlike Darcy Chariton, he is calm, cool and collected, although not that much as her. His cool and calm aura has won the heart of Sunni Chariton, however, who believes he is more mature than other kids. He is generally more perceptive, and notices things others don't. However, he is more impulsive around Artie. He believes he stands out more from his siblings as he isn't as smart as them, having little knowledge on how to repair machinery or anything science-related, and while Artie and Haylee drive him crazy at times, he believes the three of them to be a team, and won't abandon them. Harry also has a liking to rap and believes it's a good art form, and loves to listen to and sing it most of the time. Much to Sunni Chariton's disappointment, Harry has a more childish side to his maturity, like eating ice cream he stuck his finger in and not washing his hands or face. Artie Gilligan Artie's full name is Arthur Edmund Lincoln Gilligan, although he prefers to be referred to as Artie by his friends, Arthur by acquaintances, and Arthur Edmund by his parents when they're really angry at him for his pranks. Appearance Artie is of a lighter skin color than Harry, although his skin isn't as light as Haylee's or his dad's. Rather, it's in the middle. Artie's eyes are, strangely enough, green. His hair is brownish black, and is styled similarly to his father's, and usually is topped by a red cap that he probably inherited from his mother. Usually, he wears a light blue shirt similar to his mother's, also with white stripes, black shorts, white socks and brown shoes. He wears light-blue swimtrunks when going swimming. When sleeping, he wears a pale blue sweatshirt, rolled-up pants, and is barefoot. Personality Artie is more outgoing, a direct contrast to his older brother Harry. He appears to have a bigger sense of humor than Harry, and is indirectly the cause of many a physical spat between himself and Harry. Artie bonds more with his little sister Haylee, because they both share a soft spot for cats, whilst Harry prefers dogs. Artie is the smartest of his siblings, and speaks with a slight hoarse tone. He is also fairly coward-like, always running from an enemy bigger or stronger than him, and prefers to battle with brains. Haylee Gilligan Haylee's full name is Anne Haylee Susan Lincoln Gilligan, although Haylee prefers to be referred to as Haylee or Anne Haylee. She is only referred to as Anne Haylee Susan by her parents. She is the one who created severe emotional trauma for her brother, Harry, regarding The Chronicles of Narnia. Appearance Haylee is a dead ringer for her father. Her skin is as light as his, and she has light chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair plaited into a braid like her mother underneath an old aviator's cap. She wears a blue shirt and brown shorts like her father's, only feminized, and black and white rubber shoes and white socks. Haylee also owns a pair of yellow lensed goggles. When going swimming, she wears a light-blue one-piece. Personality Quirky is a word that best describes Haylee Gilligan. She is seen frequently using words like derp, narb, welp, etc., or rather, Internet-speak. Haylee is sensitive about the fact that she is the youngest, and thus will always try and one-up her brothers. Sometimes, she is also hotheaded. She is also a fond lover of cats like her brother, Artie, and thus bonds more with him. She also bonds with Harry, but only over s'mores. Haylee also has an interest in carpentry, seemingly developed during a Career Day program at school, when she was assigned to work with Bob the Builder. She also loves candy like her mom, and her mom has informed her of nearly all types of rare candies. She also has a fondness for adventure as well, and used to go traveling with Augustus Fizzuras. Gallery Teleport-Problems.jpg|The Triplets discover a shrunken Sunni & Darcy in their drawer.|link=Sunni's Pride Uno, Drilovsky, & Gilligan.jpg|The Gilligan Triplets, on the right of Francis/Aurora and Cheren/Panini. Gilligan Eyes.png|Only their eyes. Sector V and Mute Crystal.png|Sector V hears of Crystal Stewart's missing voice. Abilities Harry isn't as smart as his siblings, and for that reason feels useless next to them, but he makes up for it with his keen rapping skills. After training with The Rhymer, he learned to counter the effects of musicbenders, directing their own attacks back at them. Harry is also able to use their own chi to make illusions that attack the bender with attacks that go with the song. Artie is the smartest of the trio and a skilled scientist. One time when he was shrunken, he created a mechanical fly suit that allowed him to evasively move around in the air, equipped with mini lasers, nanobots, and material that allows him to summon all sorts of exotic bugs to attack his enemies. Haylee has a love for carpentry, and after training with Bob the Builder, she can build nearly anything. She carries a long scroll of tools and materials that let her trap her enemies with whatever she builds. Haylee is also skilled with navigation and piloting, and is therefore Sector V's pilot. She carries a long wrench around that she uses in battle, but only against fairly weak enemies. Haylee is also very knowledgeable with candies, just like her mom, and knows nearly all of the Candy Powers, Sugary Wonders, and what they do. Weaknesses Haylee and Artie (mainly Artie) are fairly weak on their own, and wouldn't last long in a direct battle, requiring them to best their enemies with strategy. Stories They Appeared *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door (Artie only) *Operation: ERASED *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Harry; cameo) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM (Haylee only) *Sector SA *Down in the Negaverse (their Negatives) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Sector LN *Warriors of Sky Trivia *Harry, Artie, and Haylee are color-coded by age: Harry's skin is darker, so he's the oldest, then Artie, and then Haylee. **Artie and Haylee are merely seconds apart, so the two can be interchanged. However, Harry is at least two minutes older. *The triplets' respective numbuhs also sort of correlate with their ages, as the higher their number, the older they are: Harry, the oldest, is Numbuh 52, Artie is Numbuh 25, and Haylee is Numbuh 2x5 (which equals 10). Of course, these numbers aren't their actual ages (except Haylee's, which is 10). *The Gilligan Triplets are notable for their famous fights; those that involve actual brutality. It doesn't bother them to say the least, but their friends think otherwise. *In the first chapter of Op. DUSK, Artie is mistakenly described as having dreadlocks. However, that is actually Harry. *Because of their older brother Hoagie III, they're part of the third generation of the "Hoagie" line, and there's 3 of them, making them "three" times as efficient with their work. *Numbuh 6.13 once used the Gilligan Triplets' eyes as her avatar. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Sector V Members Category:African-Americans Category:2x4-technology Officers Category:Scientists Category:Twins Category:Pilots Category:Gilligan Family Category:Lincoln Family